SUPERPUPPIES!
by Blackerthanthenight
Summary: Cerberus and Mrs. O'Leary have SUPERPUPPIES! Percy gives them to some campers. PLEASE REVIEW! Rated T for mild Language
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not Percy Jackson and the Olympians or its characters.**

**Author's Note: Please review, No flames. This was based off of a social studies project I had to do. CHOCOLATE!**

**Percy's POV**

I was just doing the usual, Making out with Annabeth in the forest. Then POOF, I was in the Underworld. Nico was standing there with his dad, Cerberus, and Mrs. O'Leary. She came up to me and started licking my face. Hades looked angrier then Thalia when Jason and I put her on Blackjack while she was sleeping. She was so freaked out when she woke up.

"Jackson, I want _these_ out of my domain" Hades ordered.

"What do you mean" I asked.

"Mrs. O'Leary and Cerberus had puppies" Nico answered.

"Well I guess I could them to some of the campers" I said.

"Well you do that" groaned Hades.

Then I put the puppies in a box and Nico and I shadow traveled out of there. He then took one that look like their mother and left. I decided to give one to Annabeth first. She was still in the in the spot I left her. She looked angrier then Hades.

"PERCY JACKSON, WHERE THE F**K DID YOU GO!" she yelled.

"I went to go get you a present" I said a little frightened.

"PUPPIES! AWW!" she said.

She took one with a "large" head. Then she ran off to her cabin. I saw Jason, Piper, and Leo on the beach.

"Hey guys. I bought some presents" I said.

"PUPPIES! AWW!" they said.

Jason took the biggest one. Leo took this one who wouldn't stop twitching. Piper took the cutest one. Then they all ran off.

"What kind of world do we live in where nobody say thank you" I thought.

Then Thalia came up to me.

"Hey Percy. What ya got there" she asked.

"Puppies" I told her.

" PUPPIES! AWW!" she said.

She took one and then left.

There was one left and I decided it would be mine. Then I went to the arena to swordfight with Nico. But then everybody came to me all freaked out.

Then Annabeth asked" Percy where'd you get these puppies".

"The Underworld" I said.

"WHAT!" they yelled


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or its characters**

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing guys. To Elmo fan club member the puppies are not evil**

**Percy's POV**

"The Underworld" I said

"WHAT" they yelled.

"Why would you give us puppies from the Underworld" Piper screamed.

Then I told them about how Hades didn't want puppies cutifying the Underworld.

"Why do you care where they are from anyway" I asked.

"Because they have SUPER POWERS!" said Leo.

"WHAT" said Nico and I at the same time.

"Mine has all of Superman's powers" said Jason.

"Mine can fly and sniff something from like anywhere in the world" said Thalia.

"Mine can fly too. Plus, she has hypnotizing puppy dog eyes" said Piper

"Mine breathes fire" said Leo

"Mine can talk and he's super smart too" said Annabeth

"We can all talk and fly"

"Who said that" I said

"I did" said Annabeth's puppy

"This is messed up on so many levels" Leo muttered.

"What about this guy" Nico asked. Then he held up his puppy.

"I believe my brother can become intangible, invisible, and shadow travel" he answered.

"What about my puppy" I asked.

"I am afraid I don't know" he said.

"But my siblings aren't going to let a puppy sleep in our cabin. Especially not Drew" Piper complained.

"Yeah" everybody else said.

"How about this. Piper's puppy uses its powers to talk everybody into being okay with it for one night. Then tommorow we can build them doghouses by the stables" I suggested.

"Whatever" they said.

Then they all left.

**Piper's POV**

I named my puppy Lullaby. It was hard to believe she was Cerberus's daughter. She looked like a golden retriever. So did Thalia's puppy. Nico's looked like Mrs. O'Leary. Jason, Percy, and Leo's puppies were rottweilers. Jason named his puppy Hero. Thalia named her's Huntress. Percy's puppy's name is Cerberus Jr(Jr for short). Leo named his puppy Jalapeno. Annabeth named her puppy IQ.

Lullaby ran into her new doghouse. It was pretty big. It was like a dogmansion. Leo did a good job as always. We were going to have some good times with these puppies.


End file.
